A Poet's Muse
by Kikanemi
Summary: Miroku is an aspiring poet, while Sango is a woman who has lost it all. But one dance at the Whisper Manor has both parties entranced with one another. MxS
1. Capitulus I: Searching

**A Poet's Muse**

_By Kikanemi_

Miroku groaned, his fatigue falling on him like a load of bricks. Stretching quickly, he sat up on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Minding his state of nudeness, he slipped on a pair of slacks and a worn blue leather jacket. He then sat at his desk, picking up a feather, and then proceeding to dip it into a small vat of ink.

"You are…" he hesitated, "You are like…"

He looked back to his bed, a small form still outlined by his sheets. Still, nothing.

"You are like…what?" he looked back to his paper, "Three damn words. I was wrong. She gave me nothing."

He crumpled up the paper and threw it next to tens of other pieces of parchment scattered over the messy floor of his one room apartment. Someone came in then, a man just his age with a maroon waist coat and silver hair. He paid no regard to the person in the bed and sat down, shaking it enough to wake the occupant still resting.

"Miroku, got anything?"

The woman, sat up, covering herself with a sheet, "Excuse me? What is going on?"

"Your next muse I presume? She is a dog!" Miroku's friend said harshly.

Miroku slapped his head, "And an even worse shag…"

"_Excuse me_?" the woman, clearly offended, yelled.

Inuyasha, the friend, only waved her off, "Do not mind us. This is business."

"Humph!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "Sesshoumaru is bugging me again. When are your next pages going to be done, Miroku? I am a dead man walking if that answer is anything but soon."

"Fine then, soon." He stuffed the feather back into it's rightful place and stood up, beginning to pace the room, "But that can only be farther from the truth…"

"What is taking you so long? You are a poetic genius! Scribble down a few verses and be done with it!"

Inuyasha gave the woman an odd look when she began to dress, as if she were interrupting them. Miroku ignored her, deciding she wasn't even worth his time anymore.

"It is not so simple. I need my muse…someone who can-"

"Who can show you the world in one look, and write all your books and pages to come within their heart. Yes, I have heard it before. But there seems to be no girl that can fit such a description, you are asking quite a bit, don't you think?"

"Look, Inuyasha. There has to be a woman out there…someone who is all of that and more."

"And when you find her, alert me. I need those pages." He got up and ushered the girl out of the door before him, "Then I will turn her in for a witch, Miroku. No girl is that perfect."

Seeing he could not retort as his friend had already shut the door, he only sighed and leaned against a wall of his room.

----------

In a place not so far away, along the cobblestone streets and marketplaces, there was a small house. That _used_ to occupy a family that seemed to be unbreakable. But now there was only one left. One who was now sobbing her heart out on the torn and moth-eaten sheets of her bed.

Wiping away whatever trail of tears still present, she sat up and looked at herself in her mirror. One of her most prized possessions that she could actually afford. Her torso was distorted by a crack she had created not so long ago, but her face was still clearly visible. Sango stepped forward, examining her image.

"Well, eyes take your last look. Tonight is my last parting." She sighed and walked into the kitchen.

It was empty, like most of the other rooms throughout the house. She didn't have the heart to sell her parent's bed or her brother's either. That way she could pretend that they always had a bed to come home to. She knew the truth, though. They were dead.

As she walked outside, she noticed the alleyway that led to her small abode was dark. The day had come and fallen while she had been cooped up in her room. Sango continued to venture beyond her neighbors' houses, feigning happiness as waved and bowed her head in acknowledgement. When she made it to the main street she frowned, took in a deep breath of air, and then started her way on the path to find seclusion.

"Sango," she heard a deep voice call as she made her way through town, "You have not come to my shop lately. Where have you been?"

Sango immediately recognized the voice as Mr. Batter, a friend of her father's who specialized in kitchen knives. Usually she would stop by to talk or vent her feelings. But not lately. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Turning around, trying to hold the last ounces of temper within her, she grinned at him.

"Why hello, Mr. Batter." She walked slowly towards his small stand in the marketplace, "I have been busy with housework, I am quite sorry."

"Oh, it is quite all right, Sango! I understand! But, please, come back soon so I can finish telling you my adventures of becoming a knight."

Sango waved to him quickly before running off, just so she wouldn't have to explain that after tonight she wouldn't be around anymore. When she passed the limit of the village she stopped to take in the last of the lights behind her. The lanterns, all hung on their small wooden posts by every doorway, reminded her of fire flies. The people, so calm and happy, bustled about without a care in the world. That was why she needed to leave. She didn't belong with people who deserved to have so much joy.

Stepping out onto the long prairie grass of the vast field ahead, she noticed something off within the forest in front of her. A silhouette. The black outlines of another stranger occupying the shadows of the glade. The idea intrigued her that someone, somehow, was tired of life like she was.

Sango walked slowly, as if in a trance, towards the person. When she got so close that she could almost make out colors, the person spun around and Sango quickly found herself behind a tree so that the being did not know that it was being stalked.

"Hello…? Is someone there?" a voice called out.

It was a girl. All of Sango's romantic ideas about the situation were quickly stifled and doused.

"Please, I saw you. Come out."

Sango decided that if she were to be murdered for this it would not be such a bad idea to come out. It would make the job easier.

Stepping aside from the trunk that concealed her, Sango walked forward to see a girl, her age, dressed in a worn burlap cloak.

"I am sorry. Quite sorry."

The woman waved her hand, "No need to be."

She pulled down the hood of her cloak to reveal a face much like her own, not many differences at all. Long auburn tresses flowed down her back, much like Sango's, but somehow in a more entrancing fashion. Sango could not bring herself to look elsewhere, the sight before her too wonderful and mysterious.

"We look quite alike. You will do," the girl murmured, causing Sango's face to scrunch up in confusion, "I am Savanna. Lady Savanna."

"Then you are a noble? Out here?"

Sango looked down at Savanna's finger that now covered her lips to silence her, she looked back up with a puzzling look. "Look, I need to ask you a favor."

Sango choked, "_Me?_ But why me? I am a nobody! You do not even know who I am!"

"Then tell me your name! I am in dire need of your help. Please."

She didn't know what to say. Befuddled was an understatement, "I am Sango, but why must you know?"

"And Sango, why are you out here? Perhaps it is because you are tired of the life you once led and came to get away from it all?"

Sango felt a flash of fear well up within her, "How did you know…?"

"Because, my dear Sango, I am out here for the same reason." Savanna began to pace, "You see, I am tired of being waited upon. I am tired of attending every royal and fancy occasion. And I am most definitely tired of being treated as a selection for every male, young and old."

Sango wasn't quite sure what Savanna was getting at, "And so you are trying to make a suicide pact with me?"

Only dead silence remained.

Before it was rudely interrupted with the huge laughing fit Lady Savanna began to throw.

"Suicide pact?" Savanna managed to say in between guffaws, "I would not even think of doing such a thing!"

Sango only rolled her eyes as Savanna used her knees to support herself from all of the loud, uncalled for giggling.

"Sango, you humor me," Savanna quickly sobered up and dried the tears forming in her eyes.

"Then what is it? I do not wish to be mocked anymore."

Savanna put her hand on Sango's shoulder in a comforting gesture, "Do not give away your life tonight, Sango. It is far too precious. You may think you have the courage to kill yourself, but I know that you also hold the courage to live. Will you live?"

Sango only sighed, "I guess you are going to stop me, yes?"

"Of course I was going to stop your dumb little escapade! I would feel guilty if I had not!"

"Well, then, my lady, what favor do you ask of me?" Sango curtsied, feeling she should to a noble, after all.

Savanna quickly pushed at Sango's shoulders so that she stood straight before proceeding to curtsy herself, "I am asking you something very important, Lady Savanna."

"What are you getting at?" Sango inquired, bewildered as to why she was the one being treated like a noble and having Lady Savanna call her Lady Savanna.

"I am asking you if you would be me. So that I, Lady Savanna, may be normal. Only for a night, if you wish."

"I suppose…but what will I be required to do?"

Savanna straightened and took Sango's hands, staring into her eyes, "Tomorrow night there is a dance at my manor. You will come, be wooed, and be on your way. But please, consider a life as my most humbled maid rather than death."

"I guess it would not hurt."

"I promise that you and I will be friends. I will not be cruel or punish you like some assume maids are treated like."

"Alright."

Savanna tightened her hand on Sango's wrist and began running.

"Come!" she called behind her and led the way.

When they made it into a clearing, Sango began to inspect the mansion she would come to know as Whisper Manor. The most glorious estate she had stepped foot on in all her days of living.

Savanna harshly pushed the stupefied Sango into a small rowboat and started to row across the narrow river that led to the gates of the property.

"Amazing, is it not?" Savanna said, admiring it quickly from her position in the boat.

Sango could only nod in response_, 'And utterly romantic.'_ Sango sighed and began to dream of what was yet to come in the next chapter of her life.

----------

Across town, miles away, Miroku was leaning his cheek to his palm at his desk. Deciding that Inuyasha may _really_ die this time, even though Sesshoumaru's threats were usually empty, he told himself he would not leave that spot until something was finished. The day passed and he had not yet even scribbled a title, or so much as his name.

Inuyasha barged in rudely, like he did most of the time, but this time his arm was around a beautiful girl.

"Miroku, you workin' on those pages?" he said gruffly, sitting down on his bed and having the young maiden follow.

Miroku swiveled in his stool so that he could peer fully at his friend, "I am. But my mind has been rid of any romantic thought or deed."

The girl spoke up then, cuddling into Inuyasha's chest and she talked, "Then perhaps he and I can show ya' some inspiration."

Miroku's eyes narrowed, "You brought home another drunk wench, didn't you?"

Inuyasha looked at his friend dangerously, "She is not just another drunk wench. This is Kikyo, the one I told you about."

"Oh yeah, her."

"Anyway, my friend, I came to talk to you about something. It may be another chance to find such a woman that is what you deem worthy to become your muse."

"Yes? Then what is this chance you speak of?" Miroku leaned forward a bit, interested.

Inuyasha pushed at Kikyo when she began kissing his neck, not wanting to be distracted, "Tomorrow at Whisper Manor there is a dance. You always like those."

This started Miroku on all of his poetic mumbo jumbo.  "Yes, the way that two people's eyes meet from across the room never ceases to amaze me. And when they dance, their fingers intertwine in a gesture that seems to be more intimate than making love."

"Miroku, spare me." Inuyasha stood and beckoned the girl to follow, "You go and have a good time there. But, please, come back with a muse. I need those pages."

He shut the door behind him and Miroku let his mind wander quickly, staring aimlessly at the night sky through his small window. "And I need _you_ to stop reminding me."

"Tomorrow night, I will find a woman who shall make the sun rise and set in my life."


	2. Capitulus II: Undeniable

_Author's Note:_ Well, the end of this chapter is something I'm none too proud of. As a matter of fact, I hate it. Um, uh. Yeah. Enjoy my measly sucky little fic.

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**LiL**** psYch0**- A pretty safe bet indeed. I'm going for a more Shakespeare in Love flavor. But uh, I guess it's a little different. Thanks for reviewing!

**KeeraSango**- Hope I didn't take too long to update! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Soli-chan**- Quite a long review, man. Uh, this story shtinks! Shtinks! Arg! But thanks for complimenting my stoopid, stoopid fic. Thanks again!

**Flarish**- Thanks! I was going for something a little different, thanks for saying I accomplished my little measly goal! Horray! Thank you ever so much for the review!

* * *

****

****

****

**_A Poet's Muse_**

_By Kikanemi_

Lady Savanna smiled at her own mischievousness. She had been able to hide away one human being for a whole day without being caught. Watching the other maids bustle about, she found an opening and slipped into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"I brought you some things for tonight," she drifted off, seeing Sango before her.

Sango had taken the opportunity once Savanna left to change into the dress for the dance.

Savanna looked stunned as she examined the pale green long, puffed out dress Sango was adorned in. "You look, amazing."

"You really think so?" Sango began to fidget under Savanna's scrutiny.

"Of course. Every man there will be dying to have one dance with you, Lady Savanna," She made her way across the room, bowing and offering her hand to Sango, "My lady, I would love to have a dance with you."

Sango put her hand to her mouth, in a gesture that said 'Oh my' and quickly accepted Savanna's hand. "You do know how to dance, do you not?"

Sango nodded, trying to recall the complicated steps she had once learned as a girl. Sango had always been somewhat of a romantic, and when she was younger she dreamed of attending a dance, and by the end of the night she was in the arms of someone who was just as poetic as herself.

Savanna brought her hand up, entwining her fingers with Sango's and they walked around in a complete circle, step by step. Savanna pointed two of her fingers directly at Sango's eyes and then back at her own.

"Never lose contact with my eyes. It is only customary and polite to never break eye contact."

Sango nodded and made a mental note of that.

"We would now switch partners. Understand the dance?"

"Very much, but thanks for the quick lesson."

Lady Savanna pushed Sango onto her bed and sat behind her and began to brush her hair.

"Tell me, Lady Savanna, what do you plan to do tonight?"

Sango sighed and thought of so many wonderful things that could happen at the dance. "I am not so sure of that myself," Sango paused, "But I can tell you what I imagine myself doing."

Savanna hit a particularly ratty knot and began to brush it out, listening intently, "Then please, do tell. What do you _imagine_ yourself doing?"

Sango breeched into the most inner most thoughts of her mind quickly, "I imagine myself entering and leaving every person there, young and old, speechless. They'll look at me as I float down the stairs. There is one, though, whose heart is racing wildly and he finds it hard to focus as he feels a weightless feeling."

Lady Savanna only continued to listen beginning the finishing touches.

"I suspect that he would watch me, our eyes locking for a brief moment. But seeing as I was swept up in the dance, he slowly merged in too, never letting me leave his sight."

"Sounds romantic," Savanna drawled, not entirely interested.

"Yes, but not entirely. As he and I held hands, we repeated the steps flawlessly. Our eyes never the leave the other's, afraid that if we looked away even for but a moment something so wonderful may vanish. As if it were only a dream. But as we part we can only feel the anxious swell of something growing within us. Something we have never felt for someone before."

"Love. Sounds beautiful," Savanna said rather dryly.

"Yes. It does, doesn't it?"

"It sounds so lovely that I just can't have you doing that. Do everything the opposite of what you said."

Sango knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, "What? I thought you said it was romantic!"

"My point exactly. I do not want to be wed by this time tomorrow eve. Besides, every man in this country that is attending will be a pig. I have never heard of such a man who relishes in the look of his lover's eyes."

Sango shrugged, "Perhaps there will be one. Just for tonight."

"Push those thoughts out of your head and focus on trying _not_ to get me married."

Sango could only nod meekly and hide the disappointment in her heart. She could already begin to see why Savanna had such a lousy time being a noble. She had never learned to love like lovers do. Sango herself couldn't say much to that, though. She had never been loved or cherished as much as she was in her dreams.

She wanted her romantic poetic justice tonight.

---------

Miroku inspected himself, looking down and not bothering to notice the wears and tears of his ensemble.

He could hear the hustle and bustle of the town life right outside his door. Usually when noble events took place the drunkards would waste no time in drinking up a storm. They were out cold earlier than normal. At this point in the night they were merely at the peek of their escapade.

"Lousy drunks." Inuyasha stumbled in then, back with the pretty raven haired girl, supporting each other but failing miserably, "Speaking of lousy drunks…"

Inuyasha only fumbled towards his friend, putting his hand on his shoulder and looking him straight in the eye. Miroku dusted off the appendage and cocked his eyebrow at his companion.

"Come on, man. Let us have fun. Sing and dance…" he began wiping at his nose uncontrollably and then chuckled, "And you know, sing…and then sing and dance."

"No thank you. You practically ordered me to find the love of my life in the next two or three hours. I can not waste but a second!"

Inuyasha fell onto the bed, taking a swig of something his girlfriend handed him, "Who cares about your muse," he then giggled brightly, "And you know what? Who the hell cares about those blasted pages!"

"You do, and you'll come in here tomorrow begging for them."

Inuyasha paused before he let his head hang low, "You are right. I am such a fool."

Miroku only laughed slightly, "Say friend, tell me. Do I look presentable?"

Inuyasha's glassed over eyes tried to focus on Miroku but the image became blurry and he began to see five Miroku's at once. "Yeah, yeah, you guys look fine."

----------

As Miroku made it to the stream that separated him from Whisper Manor and his newest muse, he stepped into a boat and ignored the attendant as he began to start up a friendly conversation. He was clearly focused on the faint drone of violins and the smooth melody of the harp interlacing with each other in perfect harmony.

He tossed one coin to the rower before he stepped on dry land, taking in a deep breath of air. The manor was astounding. He had been there at least five times before on the account that some of his friends played in the prestigious quartet for the parties and other events. They had shown him to the back door, and he could easily find his way in, uninvited.

Miroku ran quickly and then jumped, catching himself on the back of someone's carriage for a ride to the mansion. He continued to admire the view. Everywhere around him there were orchards, gardens, darkened by shadows. The house itself glowed by numerous torches and lampposts that adorned the walks and even the brick walls.

When the coach stopped he swung gracefully off of it and proceeded to head into the back. He studied the dark oak door. There had been one time he took the wrong door and discovered the maid's quarters none too kindly. He smirked in remembrance; he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

He walked in and immediately his ears were greeted with music, sweet, sweet music. He noticed his friend, Hachi, concentrating on the sheet music in front of him and made his way over. Standing on the wooden stage made for the musicians, Miroku rested his cheek on a pillar that overlooked the dance.

He could only smile, seeing which ones were lovers, and others that had eyes for someone. It was just in his nature to pick such things out. But then his heart stopped as he spotted someone who looked like she longed for no one in particular. But he himself longed to hold her and love her like there would be no tomorrows to come.

Her long dark brown hair fell down her back, grazing the small of her back. Her eyes were a deep caramel, pools of emotions just waiting to overflow. Miroku studied her form, down to her slender feet, tiny waist, to her voluptuous bosom. She was utterly too perfect, she was…his muse.

Turning to his friend, he called out, "Hachi, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, make it quick, though."

Miroku pointed, but not too boldly to the woman he had spotted, "Who _is_ that girl?"

Hachi only looked up for a second and knew who it was, "She is the lady of the house, my friend. That is Lady Savanna. A fine woman, is she not?"

Miroku could only nod and find himself once again using the pillar for support. He sighed, drifting off into his own world like he usually did.

"For never have I felt true love until this night, and beauty was only but a glimmer in a dreamer's gaze," he sighed, "What bittersweet torture is this? Shall I ignore this feeling in the pit of my stomach, or shall I bestow upon her everything of mine?"

Hachi shook his head, listening to his friend spit out one line after another like he often did when he saw a girl he'd like to be with by the end of the night.

"She is out of your league, Miroku. After all, she is a lady."

Miroku shot him a pointed look, "I know that. But I have never seen someone like her before. It would not hurt to try."

"And when you are shot down, do not come crying to me."

He noticed that Miroku had already drifted off onto the dance floor, staring at his auburn haired beauty from afar.

Miroku found himself drawn closer to the crowd, moving their feet in time to the music as it was always done. He slowly waited for his chance to mix in with the crowd, taking an elderly maiden's hand in his own. Next he found himself with a younger woman, who all the while blushed and giggled. He would not give her the time of day. He only looked at Lady Savanna, his eyes never leaving her even from across the room.

Closer and closer he came, watching her movements closely. With each partner she would give them the same respect. She would look them straight in the eye until it time to part, but she never looked happy with any of the people. And slowly, her gazes were only half-hearted and her stare was emotionless and focused mainly on her lovely shoes. But when it was his turn for him to woo her, he would take her breath away with a heated stare that would melt her heart and his own. For tonight, she was his love, but it was most unknown to her.

----------

Sango was enjoying herself immensely, except for the fact that she had yet to meet the love of her life. It was a depressing thought. She had danced with every lord, and even lady for that matter, and still could not make a connection like one she had hoped for. Yes, countless men gave her suggestive looks and even managed to pinch her bottom before moving on to the next partner, but she felt like she was just an object with each and every one of them. Not a person. A person who could be swept off their feet and loved like never before.

She couldn't even bear to look at any of them anymore, afraid that if she did some of them would get the wrong idea.

But then she felt it. A spark, a shiver, a shudder, coursed through her very being. Her face heated at the touch, and she had not even seen the person who had caused such a reaction within her. He held her hand with a tenderness that made her want to fall into his arms.

When she found his eyes she recognized him immediately. Miroku, her favorite poet. When her parents were alive it was one of her biggest pleasures to receive his newest work from them and she would not leave her room until she was finished.

Miroku noticed her gasp and the small blush gracing her face. But his stare never faltered. Sango found a home in his amethyst eyes and felt something so spectacular that her feet felt like they were no longer rooted to the floor.

They did not speak, and as they circled around each other with finger's intertwined, they both knew that this was it. This was deep, tragic, and undeniable love.

When she curtsied as the signal that they must move on, he caught her hand and caressed it.

"My lord…" she stammered, flushing profusely.

"It is Miroku, and it is I that should use the formal title. I am only a lowly man, and you are a goddess." He bowed, looking at her still, and planted a chaste kiss to her hand.

"I-I…I must," she could not continue.

"Lady Savanna, let me woo you for tonight."

She could not even begin to comprehend what he meant by that. A part of her was flattered, and another was insulted, "My Lord, I am…"

But she was interrupted as a tall, muscular, older man took Miroku by the collar and pulled him into a dark part of the ballroom. Her heart clenched, for her love was out of sight, but she couldn't stray on the thought long as another gentleman forced her into a dance.

----------

Miroku didn't notice Sesshoumaru until he was upon him. He dragged him into the dark recesses of the room, most likely to speak of about the darn pages once again. He felt the wind knocked out of him as he slammed into the stone of the wall.

"Tell me," he growled, "Where are my fucking pages, you bastard."

Miroku squirmed and did his best to muster a smile despite the pain, "Why, I did not know you cared so much."

"You know very fucking well why I care so much about those damn pages. If I do not have a play to present at my theater then I am fucking broke, you hear?"

Miroku didn't answer, catching sight of his love once more. His attention was brought back cruelly as Sesshoumaru crushed him to the wall a good three times or so.

"You hear? I want those fucking pages, and I want them soon."

He let Miroku plop unceremoniously to the ground and his victim scampered away. But as Miroku made his way down the path away from Whisper Manor he could only think of one beautiful face that changed him that night.

Lady Savanna.


	3. Capitulus III: Longing

_Author's Note:_ Well, well, well. It took me awhile. I'm going to resign myself to typing this story for the rest of the night because I've been such a bad, bad authoress. I apologize for the wait. It was my fault because I was just being lazy. Hopefully the next chapter will come faster.

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**Soli-chan-** Hey, hey, hey! He can't tell the difference because he hasn't met the real Lady Savanna yet. Does that answer your question? And yes, Miroku is so perfect in this, and he's like a character from a musical. It's crazy. I like it that way, though. There needs to be some poetry here and there, right? Well, thanks for the review!

**KeeraSango-** I am so sorry! I took way too long, you probably hate me now. I am very, very sorry. I will keep groveling until you forgive me. I'm sorry! But, I still want to thank you for the review! Thanks!

**Aamalie-** Yes, chaos. But it has only begun! Bwahahaha! Ha! Ha…ha. I will continue to terrorize the characters until they beg to be placed back into the canon setting! Oh well, I like them this way. And thank you for the review!

**Daisydoom666-** Me hatey. Sometimes. It okay. Right? Is it okay? You reviewey. Thanks for the review.

**pNay**** iN a b0x**- Hey there buddy! How's it hanging? Well, as you can see, I finally updated. Good for me, right? Go me! Sorry for Sesshoumaru's vulgarness, he's a little crazy in the head. I told him not to do it, but he made me! He's a monster! And Capitulus means chapter. Just so you know! Thanks! And more thanks!

**Irasuto-** Why thank you very much! You're such a complimenter and wow, just thanks! I was hoping I got this poetry stuff down right. Well, actually, no, I'm very poetic I just never did it with a story. Thanks again!

**Aprill May-** No! They shall never meet again! Never! Never, wait, I mean, they do. Darnit. I was wrong. Thanks for the compliments! Thanks! Thanks, and thanks!

* * *

****

****

**_A Poet's Muse_**

_By Kikanemi_

Miroku did not return home that night, not even to begin on his newest page with the bout of inspiration. He wandered the streets with a silly smile on his face, ignoring all of the girls who he bed throughout town and were giving him suggestive looks. None of them mattered anymore, not that any of them really did in the first place.

He was a lover who had sprouted wings and now was touching the most unreachable places in heaven. He was on top of the world, breathing in the thinnest air but still feeling so alive.

Miroku wanted so badly to see her again, even if it hadn't been long because he did not want to forget her sweet face. He didn't want to forget the way he felt when she looked at him; he felt something surge through him, affecting the way every system in his body worked. His lungs felt like they were caving in, his heart clenched, his stomach harbored so many butterflies. He was in love. It was unlike anything he ever felt for another woman. Sure, with other muses he thought they were the one, but they had never brewed such a potion to make his insides feel as if they were on fire. He was flying, falling, spinning, twirling, dancing, and soaring all at the same time.

He had fallen. Hard.

----------

Morning came and Miroku woke to find himself huddled on the ground, under a lamppost. Sitting up slowly, minding his sore back, he looked around to find many other men just dozing in random areas of the street. Last night must have been some hell of a party.

He decided to retire to his home, standing up and dusting himself off. He walked inside to a sight that was none too surprising, seeing the amount of alcohol Inuyasha must have consumed the night before. Let us just say that Miroku's bed was occupied at the moment. Miroku only shook his head and smiled, sitting down on his stool.

He took out his black feather, dipped it in a vat of ink, and wrote. He scribbled so many lines as they spilled from his soul. One after the other, line by line, creating a story that was more passionate than anything he had ever managed to write before.

----------

Sango woke up in bedding so fine that she felt she had been snuggled into heaven all night. She felt the light of day warm her face and heard the birds of the morning bidding for her to wake, but she only ignored their requests.

"Come on, girl. Time to get up an' at 'em." A voice beckoned beyond her sleep and nudged her lightly, back and forth.

Sango groaned loudly, swatting away the intrusion, "No, I shall not."

"I do not have time for such games. Come on now, up!"

Unable to bear the incessant burdens on her sleep, Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes. "And who are you?"

"Me?" she pushed Sango from the bed and started to make it, "I am Kagome."

Sango began to nurse her head, "Who is Kagome?"

"I am another maid. I should not even have to explain such a thing to you! It is preposterous! You are a maid just like me. I should not have to answer to you. But then again, I am the nice one, or so everyone tells me."

"Do you know you ramble?" Sango suggested, slipping on her maids uniform.

Kagome pivoted quickly, "I what?"

"You do not ever stop talking. Did you know you had such a bad habit?"

The girl blushed, but continued her work, "Oh, I know I do it, but it is so hard to stop. I mean, I have always been the talkative type, but-"

"You are doing it again." She felt Kagome come behind her and tie the corset like part of her outfit tight.

"How was the ball?" she continued even as Sango grunted and winced, "The way Lady Savanna talks about them I would have to say they are positively boring."

Sango shook her head, remembering only the weightless dream like state she was in all night. "No, it was wonderful."

Kagome patted Sango's back lightly, signifying she was done. "Well, it is off to work with us then. I am still amazed you could have any sleep considering Lady Savanna was with another one of her 'suitors' last night. I admit, you have a nicer room than any of the maids, but you are unlucky to have such a loud neighbor."

"With another… 'suitor'?" Sango followed Kagome out the door and into a stone corridor.

Kagome nodded and peered into a room with an open door, quickly she shut it, "Yes, I suppose there is a lot about Lady Savanna you do not know. Come on, this way."

"For instance, she sleeps with a new man every night?"

"Yes, there is that fact and many others I am sure you will learn by just sleeping in the next room over."

Sango blushed, thinking over the many implications of those words. Kagome led Sango into a room crowded with dirty, soot covered young girls. Sango shifted uncomfortably from side to side, not sure where to start or where she would fit in with the situation.

"Sango, this is Kagura."

Sango opened her mouth to greet the on comer but Kagome gave her a look that advised against that idea.

"Listen here, girl. Just because Lady Savanna is all buddy buddy with you now does not mean you get any special treatment with all of us. You are a maid, you will get dirty, you will get bloody, and probably sweaty. And I do not want any complaining from you. Got that?"

Sango nodded meekly.

"Good. I am putting you and Kirara in charge of the maids quarters today." Kagura paused to give her a toothy evil grin, "Good luck. You will need it."

Sango felt a bit faint from the sudden rude awakening she felt. Kagome put a gentle arm around her shoulder, "Kagura hates Kirara because she is little and she can push her around. Do not worry, she basically hates all of us."

"But why will I need luck to clean the maid's quarters?"

Kagome laughed slightly, "Well, imagine twenty girls or so, dusty and sooty and smelly retiring here every day. It is entirely disgusting." She took in the horrified look on Sango's face and giggled, "Do not worry. I got laundry duty today, I will be done first and I will come to help."

"Thank you."

Kagome and the other maids bustled around the room gathering what they needed and soon emptied out except for a small girl who had already begun folding up blankets from the night before.

"I suppose you are Kirara and we have a long day ahead of us, am I correct?"

She nodded slowly, "Um, mm, yes."

Sango busied herself by grabbing a broom and sweeping relentlessly at the dust coated floor. She sighed and wiped the sweat forming on her brow before she continued this time taking a rag and going over the floor a second time.

"You are a hard worker. You do not have to do that, but yet you are." Kirara commented from behind as she herself was cleaning out the disgusting moldy tub that stood at the side of the large room.

Sango gave her a small humble smile and scrubbed harder, "Well, I thought it may need it."

An hour and a half later Kagome walked in with a basket full of various maid and/or butler's uniforms. She immediately fell onto a mattress in a dismal corner of the room. "I am exhausted but ready to help. What?" She sat up, "There is no mess!"

Kirara blushed, "Because of Sango it is done."

Sango came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder, "No, it is because of _us_."

----------

Miroku rapped once, then twice, then three times to make sure someone heard. A girl answered, looking almost as stunned as he, and his jaw dropped. He was at a loss for words. This maid, messy with a smudged dirt face, looked almost the same as his love. Even her eyes. He felt something spark within him, a jolt.

"I, well, I, uh."

She leaned against the doorframe coolly while she crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes, sir?"

He shoved something towards her, a piece of paper. "It is something for my love, Lady Savanna. Would you be so kind to deliver this to her? Unless she is free to talk with me."

"I well," she blushed when she took it from him, feeling their hands touch for the briefest of moments, "Yes, I will give it to her. Gladly."

She turned around and began to shove the door shut with a pang of pain within her when he said Lady Savanna's name in place of hers, when Miroku got a look. A look at her sweet, round, delectable rear end and just had to have a touch. He took the opportunity and rubbed her.

At first she wanted to melt, but she would never admit that. Her fists balled at her sides, her cheeks flamed at the indecent touch, and she turned on her prey. He almost seemed to cower under her gaze, but because he was a man he could only stand tall.

"Why…_you_…" she growled and stalked closer before raising her hand high and slapping him across the face, leaving a large handprint in its wake.

Miroku felt the sting almost immediately. He looked at her, his eyes wide and trembling in their sockets. He wanted to yell, for she was the first one to ever lash out at him with such a response, but more importantly, he held respect for her now. She wasn't going to take anything from anyone, she had courage, and she beautiful. He shook the last thought off.

"You are very brave, I must say."

She blushed and turned around quickly, huffing a bit. "Yeah, well, that was very lecherous of you. I will not take that from anyone."

"And I have the marks to show for it," he heard her stifling a giggle from behind, "Say, a beauty such as yourself must have a name."

She pivoted to face him and gave him a pointed look, "Why yes, I do. But what does that have to do with you?"

"It would honor me to know it. You are, after all, in my highest respects."

"Well, I will not give you the satisfaction of knowing it, especially since Lady Savanna is your lady love."

And with that the maid's chambers door was slammed shut. He could only shake his head and try to remove the girl from his mind, but he found she imprinted a small place in there as well. "What a woman…"

----------

Sango stomped to her room, ignoring Kagome's interrogation and Kirara's quiet questioning. Inside she was bursting with joy, but she was also dying ever so slowly within her heart. When she made it into her room, she shut the door behind her, and slid to the ground with the wood against her back.

She read the letter to herself, whimpering every so often and letting out soft cries thinking about the cruelty of it all. Miroku and she were in love, but because she was not Lady Savanna, she could never be the _real_ woman he wanted. If he ever found out he would be disgusted that he had actually fallen for her, not the wonderful woman he wrote such a beautiful sonnet to. She would keep it inside, so that he could go on being happy with his so called love, and so that he would not have to suffer when he found out she was a fraud.

After all, she was not the girl who sauntered in ballrooms wearing fancy petticoats and immaculate jewels. She was just a dirty maid, and that was all she was ever going to be to him.

---------

Miroku dodged villagers left and right, running soundly to his home. Hopefully he could still catch Inuyasha. Otherwise he would have to go to the playhouse and face the devil himself. Sesshoumaru. His insides curled at the thought of him. He was vile, even for one of the Queen's players. He acted with a passion, but conducted business with such a fury.

He caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's silver hair and with a burst of speed made it to him quite nimbly, stealing the apple from his companion's grasp. He took a generous bite before replacing the food.

"Hey-! You barbarian!" Inuyasha smiled in greeting to his friend and shied away when Miroku ruffled his hair. "Why the smile?"

"What have you been wishing for? Come on, name it." They both began strolling side by side; wordlessly knowing they were heading towards Miroku's one room home deeper into the city.

Miroku didn't miss the light flush taking over Inuyasha's cheeks, "For a woman to love and love me quite heartily in return."

Miroku never expected that answer and grinned at Inuyasha's sudden far off look. "That is not exactly the answer I was looking for. You are more like a lover than a drunk than I thought."

"I can be romantic too. I am more than just an actor in your plays, after all. I still have feelings and emotions too. Beyond what your pages make me portray." He sighed and looked away, still thinking of someone to call his own.

"I thought Kikyo would be the one to finally suffice for such a thing."

He shook his head and brought his attention back to the real world, "She is a wench. A common whore. She may like me but I do not like her."

"Besides that. The love. What else do you pine for?"

"Hmm. Wine?"

Miroku shot him a look, "No."

"Fine dining?"

"_No_."

"Riches?"

"_No!_"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, there is nothing else I can think of except maybe perhaps your pages but even that is beyond my wildest dreams."

"Then your wildest dreams have now become reality." Inuyasha looked at a small stack of papers Miroku had just offered to him. "Here. For Sesshoumaru. I assure you after I next see her there will be plenty more."

Inuyasha beamed, "Who is she? Is it really like how you write? Or is it even more than words can express?"

Miroku was already walking away, "She is a lady. Someone who is far too perfect to be dirtied with my words. Until later, Inuyasha." He waved and made it home.


	4. Capitulus IV: Rekindled

_Author's Note:_ And I need to apologize for being so late, don't I? I'm sorry. I went on vacation, that explains the crappiness of the second part of the chapter. I wrote it in the car. Bad stuff, man. I suggest you don't do it if you want a semi-decent story. But anyway, I left it off on a weird note just because I felt like it. I didn't want to make the chapter TOO long. I also haven't felt inspired to write this story, so that also explains the delay. …I should be sleeping now.

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**Tsurashi-** Um, Tracy…you are a poophead. No questions asked. (Omg, that was just a lyric on this song I was listening to. Same time I typed it. Awesome.) I love you though. Thanks for the constant confidence boosts!

**Neko-Yuff16- **I know, seriously. He doesn't even know. How could he not know?! I should know…I AM the writer after all. Oops. Thanks for the review!

**Irasuto-**Thank you so much! I kind of did really bad with the flow of this chapter and the poetry, which you said you liked. I'm very very sorry for that. Thank you ever so much for the review.

**pNay**** iN a b0x-** I wouldn't say he's exactly fallen for her…yet. I mean, what? No. He won't. What are you thinking? Lol. I'm dumb. And yes, I am up at 4 o' clock today, and I'm not even tired. It's really weird so I'm hyper again. Woot! Thanks again for the reviews!

**Sango's Counterpart-**Awwww, thank you for the compliments and I really appreciate hearing from you! Thanks!

**Sango0808-** Thanks! Sorry I took so long to update…yeah about that…whoops. Thanks for reviewing!

**Aprill May-** Lol, they are so pimps. And, yeah, I even like how they speak with the no contractions and stuff. It's pretty dang neat. Welly, thanks for the review!

**Soli-chan-** Oh…you'll see what Lady Savanna thinks…you'll see! And yes, please do send me the stuff on DD, I understand though if you've started school and are busy. I can wait…and if not, I can always take a stab at it. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

****

****

****

**_A Poet's Muse_**

_By Kikanemi_

The first thing Sango noticed that day that seemed to be out of place was that Kagome, the usually cheery girl she had come to know as her one friend, was unusually quiet the whole day. They both had been designated to the ballroom, scrubbing away at the marble floors and pillars adorning the room.

"It is a nice day, is it not?" Sango commented lightly, watching the suds as they streaked across the tiles.

Kagome could only grunt in reply, it was the least she could do to be polite in conversation.

Sango sat back on her heals, wiping the sweat from her brow onto her sleeve and admiring the ceiling above, the gold crown glimmering. "It is odd." Kagome looked to her, cocking her head a bit, "The silence, I mean."

Her friend blushed; realizing her attempt to keep whatever wrong in hiding had more or likely brought it out. "I, I have been thinking."

Sango arched an eyebrow, disbelieving that that was what she really was troubled about. "Thinking? That is odd, it is not like you to keep your thoughts pent up so."

She shrugged, "It is not much. Do not worry about my troubles." When truly inside it was Sango's soon to come troubles she was worrying about.

Tonight, at Whisper Manor, Lady Savanna would be attending a ball. A masquerade in which most people wore ornate masks, showing beauty that the two maids could hardly fathom. If the Lady of the house was to be attending and hidden, there was no doubt in Kagome's mind that this person Sango had described would fall for such a disguise.

When Sango described this man, her face would radiate with such a healthy glow. She would smile dreamily and sigh in thought; she was positively and undeniably in love. It even had shivers running up and down Kagome's spine from the sheer wonder of it all. But this, this ball, could ruin it all.

A voice from behind startled them, "Hello, Sango. And…_you_."

They turned, stunned. That was when the second thing most awkward entered Sango's day. Lady Savanna stood at the top of the staircase, adorned in a dress so fine it shamed the Queen's attire. The gold dress billowed around her in one large hoop, and around her neck stood two large cloves of lacy fabric. But upon her face was something that was most peculiar to Sango, a simple white mask.

Kagome clumsily stood on her two feet, bowing gently and gracefully. Sango didn't even think of it until it was too late and Savanna began to casually walk down the steps.

"Where to?" Sango said, kneading an eyebrow in confusement.

Kagome bit her lip, thinking of what to say that could distract Lady Savanna long enough to ever answer such a question. "Lady Savanna, is the cleaning to your liking?"

Lady Savanna walked slowly, her shoes clinking against the shiny marble floor, with an almost malevolent look on her face. She stopped her strutting, hands on her hips. Her gaze fell to the floor then to Kagome, "Girl, what do _you_ think?"

"Well, I, I really do not know."

Lady Savanna let her head fall back in a haughty laugh, the sound resonating so much it made Kagome cringe. "Of course you do not know. It is only because you are a small. Weak. Dumb. Fool. A common maid, unlike Sango here, you will never get anywhere in life."

Kagome's eyes watered slightly, but because her pride was more important than sorrow, she held it in. "And Sango, I will be attending a masquerade ball tonight. I am in no need of your services. I would like to meet someone new."

With that she began sauntering towards another door across the room.

"Yes, someone new that she may lay with," Kagome made a frustrated grunting noise and balled her fists, "Sometimes I do not understand her! She can be so infuriating!"

Sango did not answer for her mouth was gaping, and her own eyes were also beginning to water with unshed tears. Softly, she laid her fingers over her gawking lips, gasping and shaking her head all the while. "No…"

Kagome looked to her friend, befuddled and downright worried. "Sango? Will you be okay?"

Her companion didn't even acknowledge her question and continued to shake her head and gasp lightly, "No…no…**no**!"

The maid put her hand on Sango's shoulder, thoroughly concerned. "Please, Sango. Tell me what is wrong with you? I wish to help."

"The man I met, Miroku, he had originally mistaken me for Lady Savanna," because she was so dramatically desperate, she grabbed onto Kagome's dress, "Do you not understand what this means? He will seek her out, and then…Savanna will…"

"Most likely take him to her bed."

----------

Inuyasha finished buttoning up his shirt and threw on his own pale maroon, almost red worn leather jacket and smirked. "I clean up quite well, if I do say so myself."

Miroku could only chuckle, remembering the way everyone at the ball before was dressed. Everyone beamed the words rich, stylish, and powerful. He and Inuyasha would only look like petty beggars in their presence. "Here, Inuyasha, it is to conceal your identity."

Inuyasha put on a plain, no detail at all, black mask over his eyes. Miroku did the same.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Miroku?" Inuyasha inquired, resting his leg on a wooden stool and bending down to fasten a buckle on his knee-high boots. "What if she was only leading you on? She is a lady, someone who seems most painfully out of our grasps."

"No. I cannot even bear to think that." He shook his head and peered out the window, watching the sun in it's descend toward the horizon, "There was something in her eyes, Inuyasha. There are no words for it, but what I saw was amazing."

He nodded and stood up on both feet now, also glancing outside. "Looks like it is almost time."

Miroku made a sound of agreement.

----------

Kagome yawned slightly before turning around and setting down her plate of refreshments on the musician's veranda, the small deck like area that was partially closed off where the entertainment played. She looked at the dance, sighing at one mask that was particularly ridiculous, peacock feathers and beads everywhere.

"This is positively boring." She drawled, resting her cheek on her palm.

"I, myself, have never been fond of the Queen's dances she holds for her players," Kagome turned her head only to come face to face with a silver haired, handsome man. Kagome's jaw dropped.

He was leaning over the other side of musician's veranda, staring out at nothing particular. The silence that resided next to him was unnerving and when he looked he found a beautiful girl gaping at him. It was his turn to stare awkwardly.

"…I…" his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, not sure what to say.

Another boy, with short black hair pulled into a small ponytail soon occupied the spot next to him, with a dreamy expression on his face. "There she is, Inuyasha. Lady Savanna."

His attention never left the raven haired girl, but he managed to make a small grunt in reply. The black-haired boy sought out his affections and soon the two were alone again.

He smiled, trying to slowly wean himself away from the trance. "I am Inuyasha."

She also grinned in return, "As I heard." She gathered her plate of refreshments and walked away, swaying her hips in a more obvious manner, trying to play hard to get. The boy swung himself around a porch post and quickly jogged to catch up with her. Soon he was so close behind her she could feel his breath on her ear. She stopped and blushed lightly; ready to hear what he had to say.

"And such a rare gem as you would most likely own such a beautiful name. May I have the honor of knowing it?"

Kagome brought a finger to her chin and tapped it a few times for good measure. "Mmm…no."

As she began to walk away, Inuyasha chased after her, intent on having this woman in his arms by the end of the night.

----------

Miroku's heart raced. Every beat felt like a hammer against his ribcage. She still hadn't noticed him, even though his eyes were pinned to her form from the beginning. He watched the way she smiled at a man, giggling at some small joke he must have made. This made him smile too.

He walked closer, one step at a time. Following her in the dance around the room, hoping that she would soon leave the dance to only be in his arms, and his arms alone.

Miroku cut in and took her hand, looking her square in the eyes. There was something different. Something strangely upsetting about the feeling of being touched by this woman. Could this really be his love?

Lady Savanna, on the other hand, was enraptured by his attractiveness. He would work. By the Gods, he would definitely work. She had never seen such a man. "Good evening, kind sir."

Miroku thought she was trying to play a game, "Savanna, there is no need for formalities. You know me as Miroku; you are free to call me by my birth name."

_'This must be someone Sango had met. Or perhaps someone I have forgotten? No, how could I forget such a face?'_

"Oh yes, Miroku."

He found a small haven in her eyes, dimly afraid that he wasn't at all bewitched like he was before. These thoughts frightened him to no end. Had this really been the woman to spark so many words from within him? Could she really kindle his need for a love to call his own?

"There is something different about you tonight. I cannot put my finger on it."

She stuttered, "I, well, I, I did nothing to change, Miroku."

Savanna began to give him heated glances and suggestive gazes; he could only look confused from his stand point. "Love, is everything all right?"

She leaned in close, her breath tickling his cheek. "Shall we away? To my chambers?"

Even Miroku, the village lover, had the decency to blush. He cleared his throat, afraid that his voice might break, "Do you really find that fitting?"

"Of course."

A deep, manly voice cut in from behind, "Lady Savanna, I must introduce you to the Prince from Cardonia."

Miroku took her hand and kissed it lightly, "Then we shall be parting?"

"You will find me in my chambers. Please, come for me later tonight. Until then, Miroku."

She in turn then gave him a soft, lingering peck on the cheek. He watched her leave, sighing and shaking his head. Could he really bring himself to bed with a girl he could no longer seem to love?

---------

Inuyasha followed the girl even to the back room reserved for only the maids. He observed some already curled up on mattresses set around the room and others still rushing about with their serving plates. He almost lost sight of the girl for moments, but because he would not give up he was soon hot on her trail again.

Quickly they made it into an empty chamber, where the girl laid her plate down and started to load it up once again with the necessary foods. Inuyasha reached over her shoulder and took a grape for himself.

"Now that we have found ourselves alone. Perhaps you could find it in your heart to tell me your name."

She stayed silent, as though she hadn't heard him or was trying to ignore him.

"Come on. I would not use such information against you. It will be…our little secret."

Kagome turned around, blushing faintly when she realized his hips were almost against her own. "I…are you suggesting we start a relationship? Because I find that completely fowl and uncalled for! Especially from a lord I have just come to know."

"Fowl? Is it because I am a mutt, not purebred? My, I never thought maids could be so high strung!" he threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. And thus began their first fight of many more to come.

"And I am just a maid to you! A low being who should accept anyone higher than herself, and since I am only a lowly maid everyone is above me! Including you!"

He shook his head, red in the face from anger. But soon it began to subside. "I only asked for your name, nothing more. Not a commitment of any sort."

Both of them stared at the ground, ashamed to even be squabbling so. After a bout of silence, the maid broke it by muttering this one word, "Kagome."

"Huh? What did you mean by-" He stared at her finger that had softly rested on his lips.

"Kagome. It is my name. Now you know." and without any more words she left the room, food and all. To say the least, Kagome left quite an impression on the boy.

---------

Sango tried her best to hold in the tears but they came, and washed away her sorrows of life, love, and tragedy. Lady Savanna informed her that she would be one of the maids that would be able to take the night off, she was relieved in some ways, but then again she could not keep her eyes on her love.

She had taken a nice long bath, and was even tended to by other maids by the commands of Lady Savanna and felt like a princess. They brushed out her long brown haired locks and had given her a wonderful robe, almost like a dress in a way.

Now she was laying head first in her bed, drowning in pillows. She took one and let out a whimper, letting everything out. An hour or two passed, she did not know for she was too emerged in her sadness to keep track of the time. She saw that the sun had set hours before, the dance must have already came and ended while she wept. Miroku would be with Lady Savanna soon, and she would know.

Sango was right; she began to hear noises from next door that could only be described as one thing. This brought out another whole set of tears from within her. She wiped her eyes, willing herself to be strong and stood up. She grabbed a brush and began to absentmindedly brush her hair, keeping her mind away from the sounds of the night. That is when she heard it. A sweet voice calling her name.

---------

The dance had come and gone, and Miroku barely got another glimpse of his love. He had spent most of the time contemplating whether to find her in her room or not. He searched the floor for her, but when she was not found he suspected she had already retreated to her chambers, waiting for him.

He exited the same way he came, dodging the lingering maids left and right. He kicked at a rock at his feet and shrugged off the nagging feeling. He would do it, for all feelings had not faded.

Miroku saw her then. Like a golden angel in a hazy dream. Her room faced the back gardens, and it happened to be the only one still lit with numerous candles in the window sill. That's when he felt it, that same jolt, that familiar feeling of running and jumping off of the world's tallest cliff, only to tumble to one's sweet tortured death.

Like a bug drawn to a light, Miroku had already meandered towards the balcony, watching her movements as she took in short labored breaths and brought a brush firmly through her long, dangling hair.

He wasn't sure what came over him, but soon his voice began to call out her name, softly but surely, hoping the sound would waft through her window and into her ears.

Finding a foot hole, he began his descent towards her chambers, all the while lightly saying her name aloud. Not a second too late did she come and discover him climbing her wall as he had lost his footing and she caught his hand in the process.

Miroku was reassured by this. He still felt the same old feelings. The flames were still burning strong, roaring and blazing to new heights that were unexplained. She had found him once again.


	5. Capitulus V: Falling

_Author's Note: _I bet you thought I died. Well, I didn't. I've been, well, for no better words, 'inspired.' You can tell at the end of the chapter that I've listened to way too much music from the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack and watched the movie too many times to be called healthy. Yes, I stole some lines from the play. Little lines. More like common phrases. I know this chapter is stupid and poopy, but bear with me. But more than anything, enjoy!

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**Tsurashi-** Why are you a weird kid? Why? Just tell me so. No. Never mind. You need to update your story too, lady. Or make a new one. Finish one. Just finish one fan fic, lady! I love you.

**Aamalie-** And obviously I updated this first. I really need to work on Defying Destiny, don't I? Yes I do. But anyway, he was calling lady Savanna's name, but I failed to mention that. I should have said she heard a sweet voice calling her "name." Thanks for the review!

**Sango's Counterpart-** Yes. I decided to make Lady Savanna a…fiend. Openly to some, others just won't know until it's too late for their own sake. You know what? I love your review. It makes me so happy. Thank you so much!

**Soli-chan-** I'm confused. The girl at the masquerade was indeed Lady Savanna. But…uh…are you confused elsewhere? I don't know. Take a look at how I describe when he's with the Sango Lady Savanna and with the real Lady Savanna…he doesn't get the same out of both experiences. But anyway, I haven't talked to you in a while. So what's up? And thanks!

**Elvlen-princess9744-** Holy crap. That's a big sword you got there. And since I didn't update soon I'm sure you're not afraid to use it. Please don't kill me. I'm just a victim of discouragement! Thanks for the review!

**Neko-Yuff16-** I hope that they meet a lot more. What? Am I supposed to know? Oh right, I'm the author. If you like Kag/Inu scenes, I'm sure there will be plenty more for them. Thanks!

**Sango0808-** Why thank you. Now that I go back and read my previous chapters I realize they weren't all that bad. So, thanks for acknowledging that and thanks for the review!

**Irasuto-** Sounds kind of like Kagome and Kikyo, the way you described it…oooohh. What could be in store? It's got chills running down my spine. Not really. But thanks for reviewing!

**Ochanoko-** I love your name. I had to say it out loud and laugh. Ochanoko! Anyway! Sorry I didn't update soon! Thanks!

**Blue-Moon**- Goddess- I know what you mean. Yesterday I wanted to just start writing a Miroku/Sango one-shot out of nowhere but as soon as I fingers hit the keyboard I couldn't think of anything to write. Thanks!

**DaggersAngel11-** Wowzers. You like me, you really, really like me! Hehe. Thank you ever so much for the compliments! They really make me more happy than you'll ever know!

**Aprill May-** It took me an awfully long time to get inspired. Too long for my taste. I wish I could have updated sooner. I feel horrible. But anyway, I was in the car with my mom at the time and she had no interest in what I wanted to write. She just knows I like to write, and that's all she cares about. Thanks for the review!

**musiclover101-** You like music? I like music! Music party! No, really…Thanks for reviewing!

**ninalee-chan-** I never think my chapters end in cliffies…but I guess they do since everyone keeps saying that. Darnit. I must quit that. Thanks! (Thanks for the email as well, it was very nice of you!)

**Super Sheba-** Deep down inside…we're all poetic romantics. After your reviews I had a good long time to think. I wish I could say that I was immediately wanting to come back and write, but no…I still have my issues. It's not so much reviews. Well, that's partially it. I've done many things in my life and everything I've done has lacked positive response, so I'd like one thing that's just so out there that people will commend me for it. I know I sound selfish, but I would like one thing I've done to be adored at some point in my life. But thank you for your encouragement. I really appreciate what you were trying to do. Thank you so much!

* * *

****

**_A Poet's Muse _**

_By Kikanemi_

Pulling him up with ease, they both tumbled backwards onto the cold stone floor of her balcony, sighing in relief. A moment of uneasy silence fell over them.

"You gave me quite a scare," she commented off-hand, brushing her bangs away from her face, still panting slightly.

He scooted closer to her, watching her chest before his eyes wandered to her mouth and then her eyes. "I would not have fallen. You would have come to my aid just on a whim."

She shook her head and smiled, "I meant that someone was calling 'Lady Savanna' outside my window at heaven knows what hour in the night."

Miroku gently took her wrist and began scattering kisses from her palm, to the crook of her elbow, all the while breathing out, "I frightened you? You sent me an invite."

Sango blushed when his lips made contact with the sensitive skin under her ear, causing her head to crane in the opposite direction, giving him greater access to the expanse of her neck. "Love, let us away, you said. Your voice sultry, and covered with lust. It radiated off of you like the glow that the moon basks in, heavenly, rich in spirit, beautiful."

Sango sighed, inwardly melting, and brought her hand to cradle his head, lovingly. He stopped his sweet assault of kisses, only to bury his face in the nape of her neck, his breathing labored and uneven. She felt his fingertips on the other side of her face, scraping gently over the underside of her chin. "I had my doubts, but I doubt no more."

He leaned forward, eyelids fluttering shut, lips pursed. Sango averted his attentions and pushed him away, blushing and looking innocently at the ground.

"Is there something the matter, my dear Savanna?" Sango felt something pierce her heart, as if Miroku was at target practice and his arrow had struck bull's eye. Savanna was not her, how could she pretend to love that name when it was owned by someone most detestable?

She croaked out, as hard as it may have been, "This is wrong. You and I, it cannot, we cannot-"

"Is it because I am only a petty writer? Is it because you love another? Love is not caged, it is boundless, free of all emotions that may rope it." He smirked, a cocky expression on his face, "Besides, no man could possibly hold a heart large enough to surpass this love I have for you."

Inner Sango, the maid, the fighter, thought that remark to be cheesy. But the romantic side, the side that Miroku had set free with mild gazes and small touches, ran free tonight and she found herself blushing. She allowed him to kiss her then, his mouth melding over hers, perfectly. She whimpered, pushing her lips to his in a manner that could only be described as devastatingly desperate.

Her head started spinning. Her world was crashing, she, the most important inhabitant, was crumbling with it. It was a beautiful disaster, though. Miroku angled his head to open the kiss, all the while holding her close by cradling the back of her head. Sango did the same, her arm loosely falling around his neck, her nails scraping in his hair.

As they broke apart, Miroku watched Sango's eyes stay closed as her chest heaved for air. Not long after, Sango's chocolate eyes were looking back into his, and he found himself lusting for another kiss. Just as their breaths mingled, there was a knock at the door.

"Sango!"

Sango blushed, then panicked, hearing her true name come forth from just beyond the door. Miroku's reaction was one of confusement. "Sango?"

"Sango! It is Kagome!"

Sango looked around the room, scatterbrained. "Anon! By and by I come!"

"Who is Sango?" Miroku asked as he was being rushed to his feet by a red in the face Sango.

Sango paid no heed to his inquiries and rectified his clothing before turning him in the direction he came. "But my lady, my love…"

She paused and waited for him to continue, muttering softly, "Yes…?"

He turned around, lifting her feet from the floor, arms securely around her waist, kissing her senseless. "Love," he took her hand and kissed her palm, "Keep this parting locked safe within your bosom, and I shall be the keeper of your key."

She smiled dreamily, nodding and leaning on her tiptoes to capture a few more pecks from her lover. "Until it be morrow."

Sango nodded and kissed him over and over until he willed himself away. Smiling one more time, he then swung himself over the railing, climbing down cautiously. Sango leaned over the balcony and watched him, until she was startled by a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah! Kagome! You startled me!" her breathing was ragged, her composure wavering.

Kagome blushed and she looked away, as if choking on the words she had been desperate to get out, "Um…did you not hear me calling?"

Sango smiled, amused. "What is it that paints my friend's cheek so? Could it be? No!"

Kagome frowned, looking worried, "What? What could it be?"

"Could it be that my young friend, whose heart has yet to love and lost, found a small place to share with another within her?"

Kagome, although surprised by Sango's correct assumptions, let a cheeky grin fall on her face. "You are influenced by your new beau, I see. His words become you, Sango."

Sango's tongue caught in her mouth, her cheeks warming furiously as Kagome began giggling at her teasing. "It…it…it is not I we speak of! This conversation falls upon you, my dear friend! Do not change the subject."

"Of course," Kagome gave a small laugh, "Whatever you wish of me. I am just happy I got you flustered."

Sango rolled her eyes and gently took hold of Kagome's hand, leading her into the privacy of her bedroom. She took a seat on her cream colored bedding and patted the open seat next to her, and Kagome sat down quickly, fidgeting until she was comfortable with her position. "Now what is it you came to talk to me about? At this hour of the night, at all other heavenly times."

Kagome bit her lip, sighed, and then stared out the window, not sure how to put how she felt into the correct words. There was no way to describe what she felt. How could she explain the feeling of soaring like a bird over the horizon and then falling freely into the ocean to Sango? How could she make her feel the overcoming emotion that took over her senses and made her dizzy but sturdy all at the same time? She could not, but she would try her best to make her understand.

"I have met someone."

Confused, Sango kneaded her eyebrows at those simple words. "Someone…? What kind of someone?"

Kagome stood up quickly, "Forget I ever said anything."

Sango grasped Kagome's elbow, holding her lightly in place. "Come now, do not get frustrated. I am here to listen to you, as a confidant, but more importantly as a friend."

"Sango…I cannot explain it." Sango thought Kagome would explode by the way she looked. She knew she wanted to set her soul free but was afraid to have it wounded in flight. Sango understood as well, but she wasn't sure how to tell Kagome that.

"I know what you feel Kagome…it's…it's like." Sango smiled and blushed, her hands paused in mid-air, not able to depict the scene she wished to lay.

Kagome nodded vigorously, "Yes, and then…" she sighed, "…he is just…"

The girls, though in no words at all, knew what the other was thinking without having to ever express the thought to one another. Not another word was said as they parted into their own world in which they reveled in the sweet touch of a lover.

----------

Miroku stretched, wincing at the feeling of every muscle in his back ache with the movement. Climbing up a wall, with only the aide of vines, was no simple task to complete for someone who hardly exercised in his life. His muscles strained and remained taut and sore. He paid no heed and rushed out the door, an envelope in hand.

Inuyasha, with the fires of passion shown brightly across his face, looked at his feet while kicking up gravel as he passed by his friend. Miroku, who had already lost himself in his mind, almost didn't recognize the young man. He stopped, skidding a bit before whirling around dramatically and stopping Inuyasha by his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, friend, I have more pages—What happened to you?"

Inuyasha, clueless to any notion that Miroku might have perceived at that moment, shrugged, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"One could say that. You are red. Red like roses, or …"

"Running out of words, o' masterful poet? Me thinks your muse is a summer's drought."

Miroku smiled, then burst out in a fit of laughter, "I see my words have influenced you, Inuyasha! I have never heard such a thing spout from your lips, but it brings me great joy to know that you can talk higher than a school boy now."

Inuyasha was not pleased with Miroku's amusement and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Miroku's chuckling to subside (which, in turn, was quite some time). "On with it. My cheeks were red as roses, so? And your cheeks are as pale as snow. And what of it?"

"No fair. I was just pointing out that perhaps there is someone you have met? Someone you would like to share?" Miroku teased, his tone lingering.

"She is not baggage! I would not share her if you begged me to!"

Miroku again gave an un-Miroku like laugh and began walking in the other direction. Inuyasha's face again turned crimson, but this time in anger. "Where are you going? What are you laughing about? Come back here!"

Miroku shook his head, "I am going to where love resides, to where passion finds a fit home among the peach blossoms and willow trees!"

Inuyasha grunted, making his way along his original path. Back home, to where he could think more about the entity that was Kagome.

--------

Sango sighed, stopping her vigorous scrubbing and in exchange she wiped the sweat from her face, frowning in exhaustion. She glanced to her right, watching as Kirara repeated the aforementioned action.

"Do not worry, Kirara. The floor is almost clean. I can almost see my face in it."

Kirara giggled, covering her mouth, her eyes smiling.

"The floor would surely crack having to bear such an image." They heard a snide remark, the owner of the voice stepping forward from the frame of the door, a scowl on her face.

Kagura laughed bitterly at her own remark, throwing her head back. She sobered up quickly, it was quite eerie to the viewers. "I see your progress is slim. The floors look muddy and cloudy. What have you been cleaning with?"

She saw the buckets of water and the worn out cloths the two were using. Her temper flared. "You call this water? It is brown! It is the color of rank waters! How could you clean a floor with this without dirtying it more?"

"We are trying our best, Kagura," Sango stated, knowing Kirara would not say a thing.

"Your best is not good enough. Kirara! Throw out this water and fetch more. When I am back I expect to see this floor shining in all its glorious splendor!"

Kirara nodded and hauled her bucket up, holding the underside and cradling it to her chest. She walked slowly to the door, careful not to spill the contents onto herself, although it would not hurt or better her appearance in any way. She swung the door open on its hinges and took hold of the bucket's handle, readying herself to swing the bucket forward so the water could expel itself.

"Kirara." Sango said suddenly, making Kirara avert her attention to a place other than her task.

As she swung her arm back and then propelled it forward, the bucket came into contact with something and made a sickening thud. Whatever or whomever it was, was now sprawled across the lawn, bleeding from the forehead and soaked with disgusting water. Kirara gasped as she discovered what she had done. Sango rushed to the door, hearing the noise.

"What have I done?" Kirara murmured, staring, not knowing what to do.

Sango watched the blood slowly trickle from his brow, leaving a river in its wake until it ran off the side of his temple. She was afraid the blow had hurt him more than it hurt to hear the noise the outburst made. She stepped forward, hands shaking, palms sweating.

"Miroku…"


	6. Capitulus VI: Nameless

_Author's Note_: I took forever, once again. I had more than half of this typed out just sitting here and I decided to just finish it because it was easily collecting dust. Enjoy.

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**Soli-chan**- Hmm, can't say that I've ever heard of that short story. But it sounds interesting. I also can't say that everything's been a lot better…but, eh, I can't ask for everything, now can I? I hope your new story is coming along just fine! I hope to see it out soon! Thanks for the review!

**Sango's Counterpart**- Yeah, I noticed that myself! I was worried that all of a sudden everyone got way too poetic…but, it happens. I was in a really poetic mood myself. This chapter you can tell I was in a, I don't know, affair/desperate love kind of mood. I don't really have any inspiration any more…but I wanted to write so I did. Thanks!

**Aamalie**- Geez, why don't you just predict the whole story? Just kidding. But it must have been writers intuition to know at least a little of what might happen next. You always know, how do you do that? Sheesh. Anyway, good luck on all your new stories. There seems to be a lot! Thanks for the review!

**Irasuto**- Me? Write for a living? How I wish. I'm just a sad little high school student who occasionally feels inspired and writes her world into her stories. That was quite flattering nonetheless! Sorry for making you wait so long and thank you!

**Neko-Yuff16**- I didn't update soon and I'm sorry. Hopefully you'll come back and read this new chapter! Thanks!

**Aprill May**- I wish I knew what was going to happen next. There used to be a plot…but now I'm kind of making this up. That was completely random, I know. But you spoil me in your reviews, you know that? I get way too many compliments from you! But it's all appreciated, trust me. Thank you!

**ninalee-chan**- Cliffies are my thing, what can I say? I guess you can say this is somewhat of a cliffy as well. But not so much. Well, thank you for reviewing!

**Super Sheba**- I agree, school is evil. It's an institution that takes away from everyone's writing time…what else could be more evil than that? Why can't there be a school called…"Fan fiction Academy." I know, lame name, but that'd be pretty cool you have to admit. Thank you so much for the compliments and the review!

* * *

**_A Poet's Muse_**

_By Kikanemi_

"Will he live? O, how will I ever repent for this?" Kirara squeaked, sobbing over and over.

Sango had continued to reassure her that it was only a minor bump on the head, followed by a cut, and a small swelling bruise. He would be fine as soon as he came to, but she refused to listen.

"Kirara, he is only unconscious. Not dead to the world, he still lives and breathes."

Kirara looked on in horror as Sango took her own hand and placed it on Miroku's chest. "See? Do you feel the beat of his heart? It still runs strong."

Sango, out of a moment of weakness, leaned over and rested her ear against his heart. She calmed when it beat up against her temple, pulsing in time to her own breathing, slow and steady. Even though she looked sure of herself on the outside, inside she was also afraid, but now her fears diminished to the beating of his heart.

"Sango?" the girl blushed, as did Sango, "Who is he?"

Sango pushed herself roughly away from him, willing herself to look away. "I do not know. Someone Lady Savanna knows, perhaps?"

"You murmured a name. Is it he that Kagome speaks of?"

Sango's anger rose quickly but then subsided as she gripped sanity once again. "Kagome cannot hold her tongue."

"What does he mean to you?"

Sango wanted to shout, to scream, to whisper in a fevered tone almost un-human and in a tongue so unfamiliar no one could understand. She wanted to spring forth and strangle Kirara, she wanted to make an open wound in her own chest to reveal her heart. It was not only beating, but jumping for sweet joy among the shadows of human passion and unmistakable lust. That would not be enough, it could not slake the heady rush of adrenaline every time she thought of what his existence has done to her in so little time.

Sango, who looked unsure of what to say, yet holding something back, stuttered, "He means…he means…"

They heard a groan, a small sound, and a sure sign of life. And then a moan, louder and more pained than the last noise. "Damnit…where am I?"

Miroku sat up on his elbow and cautiously rubbed his eyes, waiting for the blur to subside and the world to come into focus. The first thing that registered was his love, standing by his side, her long brown hair pulled back and her clothes were a dull brown color. He smiled faintly, waiting for her touch to calm him.

"Love…" he murmured.

Kirara raised an eyebrow and blushed a mad shade of red while raising a hand to her mouth. He looked drunk to her, almost insanely delirious. His cheeks were slightly flushed and a drop of sweat ran from his temple to the pronounced curve of his neck. Sango, on the other hand, resisted the urge to answer in a sultry tone and lean over him in comfort. He looked too pathetic from her standpoint. She wanted to hug him, hold him close and protect him from the world.

When no arms embraced him, Miroku knew just from instinct that he had made a bad judgment call. An awkward silence laced the air. He used the bottom of his palm to quickly strike his forehead and waited until he could see the world with crisp, clean lines. And then he realized he was far from being right. Mighty far off.

He sat up quickly and pointed towards Sango, horror drowning over him, "You!"

"Me?" Kirara asked, her face flaming, turning a light shade of purple now. "I am quite sorry, sir! I did not mean to hurt you in any way!"

He shook his head swiftly from side to side, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not _you_! _Her_!"

"Yes, me. And?"

"You did this! For payback for when I-" he didn't need to finish to bring the small smile back to his face in remembrance. "It is not my fault your bottom is so delectable and round."

Sango growled menacingly, "Do not try me, Miroku!"

Sango gasped. Had she said his name aloud? She looked around, Kirara was nowhere around to save her. God bless the girl, she was smart to vacate the area when Sango was about to explode with anger…but now she was gone when Sango wanted her most. Sango's cheeks immediately turned a blood scarlet. Miroku looked at her in shock. He didn't want to say anything, but when she said his name, it made his heart ache to reach out and kiss this girl in front of him. He advised his mind and soul to keep quiet. The other option would be exceedingly strange to a girl whose name he did not know.

"I…do I know you?"

She busied herself by gingerly tucking a stray hair behind her ear and going over the sink to fetch a bowl of water. She found a rag and ringed it out before slinging it over her shoulder as she carried the bowl back towards Miroku.

"No."

"You said my name."

"You are delirious."

He expected her to say that. He knew she would act as if nothing had ever happened at all. He could pretend, for now. Miroku sighed and layback down as Sango let the cool cloth slide over the small dry cut on his forehead. He closed his eyes and imagined Lady Savanna in his head, her soft gentle hands running over his face in the same caring caress Sango was treating him to now.

Miroku's mind wandered off. Immediately he imagined a woman with long brown hair, her chocolate brown eyes stared into his own. He watched as she swayed in time to music. Soon after, though, her face became marred with soot and she began dancing with a broom. He grimaced, although not entirely sure why.

Sango removed her hand from his face, afraid she had hurt him. "Sorry…"

His eyes drifted open, his expression was glazed over. It looked as if he was almost lusting to feel her touch him again. Even if it wasn't her touch he lusted after. "No…please, don't stop."

Sango blushed and nodded, the polite thing to do was oblige. After all, she had only been in charge of a young maid who happened to ram a bucket into his head so he lay bruised and bleeding on the ground.

The silence grew awkward. He hadn't meant to sound so sultry when he spoke to her. He hadn't realized he had let his voice slip out that way. Lady Savanna would be ashamed to know that her lover had taken a shy fancy to a maid he once found himself thinking of for an afternoon only.

"Your name, please?" he slipped out casually. If she had so easily taken his command to continue perhaps she would let this one pass. But she did not.

"I am much to clever, young master."

He chuckled, "You are a smart one, I cannot deny that."

She giggled lightly, shaking her head. Soon after, though, all seriousness crept back into her face. She watched the cloth slide over his skin and she studied the easy lines and contours of his cheek. He was beautiful, he was perfect, he was her god. His eyes fluttered open, he watched her staring at him. She watched back.

She felt something. He felt something. There is no denying there was a mutual feeling sparked between the two, maid and writer, lady and penniless foe. He could not understand the multitude of feelings he could get from one person…and then somehow find that another could easily do the same.

"You know Lady Savanna?" he whispered on her lips. He gulped, he hadn't noticed that they had fallen so close to each other while he had thought. She immediately backed away in a flash and turned around, twisting the cloth nervously in her hands.

"Yes, I know of her. But I have yet to meet her." She lied, dumping the cloth in the bucket and walking somewhat angrily to the sink to wash out the rag.

Miroku fell back onto the futon, hands behind his head, looking thoughtful. "Mind if I speak about her to you, oh nameless maid?"

She nodded and went to sit beside him. She still did not face him and rested her elbow on her knees, her cheek in her palm. "Do what pleases you."

"I do not know how to say this but I find myself thinking of her. Her image in my mind has caused me to lose all strength in my knees, I feel hot, my breath leaves me. I have never once felt this way before. It is strange. Love, I mean. I could have never asked for so much but here I am lusting away after the most beautiful woman, who is still untouchable to me."

Sango's other hand had wandered toward her chest where she was now grasping at her heart. The pain was almost unbearable. He could not even see it was her he spoke of in front of him. He could only see the dirt, the dust, the disheveled clothes and hair. He could not see Sango, or Lady Savanna within her.

"I see. Perhaps…you should marry her." Sango suggested, afraid of his answer. Would he say yes and find Lady Savanna? That would surely mean Sango's grave.

"Me? Marry _her_? You must be mistaken. If I were to marry her, I would marry the world. Imagine me. A penniless writer, a lowly peasant, the ground she walks on. How can _I_ marry _her_?"

"What does that have to do with love?" she turned, throwing the cloth against the counter and holding back bitter tears, "Love is not caged, it is boundless, free of all emotions that may rope it…"

"Where did you hear-?"

He was interrupted by the door swinging open so fast that it almost crashed off of its hinges and onto the floor. It did not, but emerged from said angry passageway was Lady Savanna. The real, jeweled, dolled, and spectacular Lady Savanna. No mask. But still looking wonderful nonetheless.

Kirara stood aside, blushing as she spoke to her Lady, "This is him. You should be glad to know that he is safe. Once again, my lady, I am beyond sorry. I would like to make it up to you."

Lady Savanna's face looked…evil. She inspected Miroku as if he were her meat on the chopping block. Her eyes roamed over his body, mercilessly, carelessly, scandalously. This was the god who she had come across, and once again he had wandered back into her awaiting paws.

"Do not mind that, girl. I have other matters to attend to." With a flick of her wrist Kirara knew to leave as soon as possible, but Sango did not even flinch. Her heart was raging, with jealousy, anger, vivacious violence. She wished to lash out but could not. Her own fear of how Miroku was entranced in Lady Savanna and what it would lead to kept her put.

"Sango. Leave."

Sango shook her head, "I should stay. His wounds may need to be tended to."

"He will be fine." Her hand trailed slowly up his side, eliciting shivers from Miroku beneath her. He blushed; she smiled cruelly at his reaction. "He is in the best of hands."

"But I do not want an infection to occur."

Savanna, not quite yet annoyed, lowered her lips so that they were but a whisper above Miroku's. "It will not."

"I-I think," Miroku stuttered, not comfortable with her breath across his mouth. His mind and senses flashed to when he had last kissed his love. The sensation had been horrifying, for he had felt he was falling over the edge of sweet death. This was almost disgusting and her presence felt suffocating. He feared his feelings that changed from hour to hour and minute-to-minute would soon be the end of him. "I think that perhaps she should stay."

Savanna licked her lips. "No."

He gulped and nodded, "Sango. Please stay."

It did not matter so much that he now knew her name. The game was over, she could care less whether or not he could now pick on her for being the lowly maid she was. He had said her name, _that_ was what stopped her. The way it sounded on his lips made her chilled body tingle. It made her eyes tremble, her heart clench, her knees to become like silk and slowly cascade to the floor.

Miroku held his breath; he in all honesty did not want Sango to go. She was the only one who seemed to understand his plight. Too straightforward was she that now leaned over him like some common tavern whore. Savanna put her finger to his lips quickly before moving away. "I suppose this will have to wait until you are up to it. Yes, love?"

He wanted to say no. He wanted to yell and ask the woman what she had done to his lovely ladylove, but refrained from doing so. "I suppose."

She made slow movements to the door, swaying her hips, and lightly grazing her fingers over any skin exposed on her own body. Savanna waved slowly, "Until then."

And the door shut.


	7. Capitulus VII: Familiar

_Author's Note_: I come bearing gifts just days before my eighteenth birthday. Enjoy.

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**Aamalie**- Thank you for reviewing for such a slore as myself. I'm a horrible authoress.

**miroku-lover22**- Thanks for the review!

**Lily the Frog Princess**- Ha, I haven't read or seen a version of Midsummer's Night's Dream but I suppose it is a lot like Romeo and Juliet. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Soli-chan**- My dear, dear Soli-chan. Look what I have done. I've gone and waited forever. What has happened to us? I mean, honestly! Where have we all gone? And whatever happened to the story you mentioned in your last review. I do hope to see it sometime in the near future. Thank you the review!

**Super Sheba**- I felt as if the story was moving too fast but I'm glad you don't! Thank you so much!

**xunrequietedlovex**- Wow, thank you ever so much for your review. I'm glad I made you feel that way. I hope the suckiness of this chapter doe not uninspire you.

**ninalee-chan**- Hahaha…no problem. I live to please. Except that I stayed clear of this fic for well over a year so I can't really say that, now can I? Thank you for reviewing!

**Neko-Yuff16**- Hope you enjoy! Thanks!

**Saccharine-Ish**- Thanks for the review!

**Hikari of Hearts**- I don't think this story really has a set time period, but I guess if people want to imagine it in Shakespearean times they can. Anyway, I hope you enjoy what is yet to come. Thanks!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie**-Hehe, that attempt was wonderful, no matter what you think. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ignorant Wisdom**- Of course I'm going to finish it! In time…Thank you!

**silent fairy**- I don't think I have directly quoted anything from Shakespeare except for the phrase "By and by I come" from Romeo and Juliet which is really a minor phrase that could be commonly used. Otherwise, the words are my own! Thank you!

**Aki-Enjeru**- Sorry for keeping you waiting! Thanks for the review!

**FallenAngelSurei**- Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Personification of Fluff**- Wow. I feel important because you, PoF reviewed MY story. I mean, it's YOU! I don't even know what I meant it has been so long but thanks for pointing it out. Thank you for reviewing!

**lilsanoku105**-Indeed she is. Thanks!

**Sango's Counterpart**-Thank you for believing in me. I have come back, and hopefully I can find inspiration. Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

_**A Poet's Muse**_

_By Kikanemi_

"Miroku," Sango murmured, her breathing matching his, heavy and true. "Miroku?"

Miroku gulped quietly, "I love and loathe a monster."

He sat up then and ran to the outside, slamming the door in his wake. Sango flinched and fought to catch her breath, which she had been holding as she watched Lady Savanna loom ever closer to the face of her love. Her fingers trembled as she held them close to her chest, feeling shaken and weak.

She wanted to cry out. She wanted to run after him and hold him. The look of sheer terror on his face made her want to shelter him in the hollow of her arms. She wanted to be his ivory tower, his homecoming and the reason of his forth bringing. She could not stand to be just anything, she could only be everything.

Sango felt a light touch on her shoulder and knew instantly that it would be Kirara, shyly coming to her aid. Yet, the only relief Sango needed was that of which only her own mind could provide. She needed to reassure herself confidently that everything was right.

"Leave me…"

"Sango?" Kirara questioned but saw tears and knew to give her space, "Yes, Sango."

She bowed out of the room, hearing small whimpers escape her strong friend as she shut the wooden door behind her. Kirara left her to her chamber of sorrow and vowed to never let her heart feel such pain.

----------

Some time later, as the sun streaked farther into the sky, Sango was not alone in the chambers but kept her feelings wrapped safely inside. She and Kagome were cleaning the maid's quarters, not bothering with friendly banter today.

When they came to the last dirty corner of the room, Kagome threw her rag down, wiped her sleeve across her face, and stretched. "We are just about done. What shall we do with the rest of our day?"

Sango shrugged, scrubbing furiously at a spot on the floor, concentrating hard.

"Nothing, then? I suppose we could just-"

"Excuse me," both turned to find Kirara fidgeting awkwardly in the doorway. "I have a message. It is from Savanna."

Kagome stuck her tongue out. She would rather have nothing to do with the witch. Sango absentmindedly began scrubbing anew but was much less interested with her work than this new message

"She-she would like it delivered. To him. As soon as possible."

Kagome shook her head and stood, walking towards Kirara, "Him? Who is him?"

Kirara bit her lip, "Lord Miroku. She wished for you to deliver this to him personally, Sango."

Sango's cheeks burned for a moment. "Me?"

Kagome dusted her hands on her full skirt, helped Sango to her feet, and pushed her lightly towards Kirara. "Sango, stop questioning the girl, take the letter and deliver it as ordered. Lord Miroku must be waiting."

Sango nodded and retrieved the letter from Kirara before slipping it into the pocket of her apron. She had been called forth by destiny once again.

----------

It had been some time since Sango had last set foot in the hustle of the town center. It was much busier and cluttered than her memory recalled. Venders called out, advertising their product aggressively. Drunks were already lining the streets, singing boisterously and swaying to the song of their neighbor. Others gathered to speak of news. She felt so out of touch with reality just watching the townspeople. Sango felt like a prisoner of society, locked away from the normality she once lived and loved.

The address scrawled on the envelope was slightly familiar to Sango, as if she had once walked this same path in a dream. It felt as if her feet knew where to go, like she was being called home. Perhaps the idea wasn't so farfetched, for she felt most at home with her writer, her love, Miroku. Even though her heart felt separated from him now more than ever…he was losing faith in her and her feelings.

Sango shook her head and forged on, putting the letter away once again. She would not think of what despicable deeds were spoken of in Savanna's words to Miroku. No doubt every filthy thing she had ever learned drowned the pages of the letter. Sango shuddered and tossed the thoughts away.

----------

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was heading home in quite a hurry. Atop his shoulder sat a watermelon that he had purchased on the far side of town. The weight of the fruit was beginning to become a burden on his aching muscles and in return he began to rush through the streets, weaving in and out of the congested traffic.

He had promised a treat to Miroku after seeing his friend so down. He had barged in to his flat, as usual, but found Miroku lying as still as a gravestone on his bed. His friend's eyes were void of any feeling, any emotion that usually glazed over his character. It seemed his essence was lost for the moment. He could not believe that the poet who had been born only days ago had already withered. He would not have it. But more importantly, his _brother_ would not have it.

Here Inuyasha was, bending over and aching all for the charity of his friend. He better be thanked in numerous ways. Women, wine, and pages, many pages to satisfy his devil of a brother.

Across the way a jester of some sorts caught Inuyasha's eye. Still minding his step, he began watching his act, seeing him flip to impress the crowd gathering before him. Before long, he was also sucked into the performance and unconsciously dodged the crowd. Unfortunately his instincts were clouded over and his judgement faltered. Walking as briskly as he was, Inuyasha could not avoid a woman who stepped directly into his walking path. Instead, he stopped short, watching as his cargo fell forth from his arms. Time slowed. The watermelon lurched forward and onto the awaiting head of the girl. The momentum sent her to her bottom, and the watermelon cracked, leaving her soaked.

Few laughed, those who were not taught better manners. Some just stared. Inuyasha, on the other hand, gawked. After only a moment he rushed forth, offering his hand out to her. She gratefully took it and stood, slapping away some of the goo from her appearance.

"I am sorry, truly sorry. There must be some way I could repent for such a thing." Eyeing her, Inuyasha found a hazy familiarity in the girl. She had a distinct beauty that he had seen before. She had a face that was not easily forgotten. He had a feeling such a thing would do Miroku good, she could be his treat he had promised. "Say, I live only a few streets from here. Allow me to invite you into my home to clean up, it is the least I could do."

Sango felt the heavy weight of the words from Savanna in her pocket and felt guilty for being diverted so easily. She decided, though, that seeing Miroku in such a state would not help her in her predicament.

"I suppose it would not hurt. But only for a few moments, I'm very busy and I-"

Inuyasha chuckled, "I am not asking for a commitment from you. Not even a supper. Just a haven for a short while."

"Thank you, kind sir." Sango curtseyed slightly and followed Inuyasha deeper into the town, ignoring the eyes stuck to her form.

----------

Halting outside of Miroku's apartment, Inuyasha gently touched Sango's arm, stopping her. "Would you be so kind and wait out here for a moment? I am not so sure my home is in a state to be seen by a guest."

Sango nodded, watching Inuyasha retreat into what she thought was his house.

Once inside, Inuyasha ran to the bed, nudging Miroku roughly. "Up, my boy, up!" he rubbed his hands together, looking greedy all the while, "Do I have something to save your soul!"

Miroku grumbled. He did not want to put forth the effort of even seeing what Inuyasha could be babbling about.

"It is a woman, her name is…" Inuyasha thought a moment. She had introduced herself once as a maid and she had given her name unwillingly, but it seemed his memory had left him. "Ah yes, Senga."

Miroku's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, "Sango?"

Inuyasha smacked his head quickly, "Oh right, it was Sango, how could I have forgotten so easily? Wait a moment! How do you know her?"

Miroku pulled his hands through his hair roughly, noting that his appearance must be poorer than that of a beggar dog hunting the streets. Rushing about he began to straighten papers on his desk, rubble on the floor, and the sheets of his bedding.

"I am guessing this may be an important meeting."

Miroku thought for a moment. He shouldn't care so. But Sango, the women who reminded him of his ladylove was here, perhaps with news that would make or break his heart. Perchance she was here for another unknown reason. Either way, Miroku would not deny her entry and he would allow himself to discover how he felt no matter how complicated it may be. For he, Miroku, had discovered something earlier in the day as Savanna leaned over him. Sango, the beautiful maid whose bottom was that of a goddess, was his escape. She was his savior and knight. She could deny it all she like but her presence had spared him from disgrace that afternoon.

"Inuyasha, allow her to come in. Please."

Breathing slowly, he let himself slowly calm down. He would not be flustered in front of her.

Inuyasha pushed her through the door, waved his farewell, and left bounding away. Miroku took one look and stayed silent. Seconds later he started to chuckle, and soon he was doubled over laughing. Sango's face turned the color of a rose. She had not expected to see _him_ and cursed Inuyasha for fooling her this way.

"I suppose this is funny to you." Sango stated, trying not to tremble from embarrassment.

Miroku could only nod through his laughter, tears falling freely down his cheeks. "Quite."

Sango began feeling defensive and crossed her arms, pouting slightly. He had done enough damage to her pride, the least he could do was quiet down and let her suffer in peace.

Whipping away some tears Miroku stepped forward, tenderly taking hold of Sango's wrist before leading her to a chair. After fetching some cloth and a stool, Miroku positioned himself in front of her and assigned himself to the task of having Sango clean.

Sango's heart had stopped the moment he touched her.

"I suppose it was unfair of me to laugh. I apologize." Miroku concentrated hard on her face, watching the trail his cloth provided over her skin. Sango gulped and averted her eyes elsewhere. The room fell silent and all movement ceased. His hands fell away from her.

"Sango, I would like to thank you."

Sango felt her stomach fall for she had wanted him to continue in contact with her. "For what, may I ask?"

"For this afternoon. You…saved me. My feelings have changed."

Sango wasn't sure whether or not she should be happy but the way his eyes ravaged her silhouette she believed it could only be good from henceforth.

"Without you I could not have realized that Savanna and I were wrong. We would not have worked. One minute she is scalding and the next she is ice. I cannot win with her."

Sango's mind raced. Where was this conversation going? Leaning forward, Miroku affectionately wiped aside some stray hair from Sango's face and his hand stopped there, tracing the contour of her cheek. Her breath hitched. Could this be?

"I cannot win with anyone. But I see myself liking you. We have a future ahead, I see it as clear as a spring's day."

Sango's hope soared. His hand dropped and he took one of hers into his own. Then, he did the most unlikely thing. He began to shake it, wholeheartedly. Gasping, Sango looked him straight in his midnight eyes. He smiled.

"Friends…?"


	8. Capitulus VIII: Stirring

_Author's Note:_ It has been four years. Yikes. One thing is for sure, the writing is not the same. I wrote the last chapter before college. Now, a college graduate, I have a different sort of style. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'd really like to finish this because I feel horrible just leaving it here to fester like all other dead stories. Enjoy!

* * *

_**A Poet's Muse**_

_By Kikanemi_

One thing Miroku would quickly learn is that, despite all follies and circumstance, you should never lend a friend your nightshirt. Especially if said friend is a lady, a beautiful and shapely lady.

After Inuyasha had carelessly launched a watermelon onto Sango's poor, awaiting head, Miroku made a sad attempt at cleaning her up. But cloth and water did little to save her clothes – clothes that had become somewhat crusty and crisp from the fruit's sticky center. That was when Miroku made a most grave and terrible mistake.

"Here," he offered, his voice somewhat hoarse for what he believed was no reason at all, "it is my nightshirt."

Sango raised her brows in a brief flash of confusion before it dawned on her what exactly she was meant to do – wear Miroku's nightshirt. Surround herself in something that touched his skin, most likely molded to his body every single night. She caught herself before she squealed girlishly in delight.

After Miroku left, she quickly shucked her clothes away, happy to finally be free of them. She just as speedily donned Miroku's shirt, smoothing away the wrinkles. Then she took it upon herself to really enjoy her predicament – bask in his scent, hold it close and really feel like she was part of his life, no matter how small that part may be. Sango hugged herself and sighed.

A few minutes later, Miroku barged in, mid-thought, "I just had this wonderful i…dea…"

Of course, this is how and when he learned one of life's most important lessons – the one where you never give your lady friends short and personal articles of clothing. He stopped to stare, forgetting about the idea and the meaning of the word wonderful – wonderful was the woman sitting on his windowsill, outlined in the pale glow of overcast drifting in from outside.

He was next terrified to discover that he was blushing. Quite hard, as a matter of fact. He cleared his throat and crossed the room in a few strides, leaning over his desk to occupy himself otherwise.

Miroku shuffled his papers anxiously. "Oh really? I've always wanted to see you at work. I am a follower of your work myself." The words sounded so close, Miroku swore he felt her breath all over, sending a shot of something – lust, want, desire, what have you – straight to his palpitating heart. He turned to see that she was much closer than expected. Sango was, in fact, standing right beside him, eyes wide and doe-ish, legs long and bared as if they had no idea of their effect on him. The worst part was the clouds and what the clouds were doing with the lighting. He almost swore he could see the faint tracing of her silhouette, even through the shirt.

Miroku started at this new discovery and leaned onto his desk. Today was going to be hell.

Meanwhile, outside, Inuyasha was busy chuckling to himself for his job well done.

"What have you got to be so amused about?"

This stopped his celebration for one immediately. Instead, he lost all sense of time and direction for a moment, wondering how this had come to be. Kagome – the woman he'd met in dream both in bed and waking – was standing before him, smirking.

He almost asked, 'Where am I?' before he realized that would make him look idiotic and insane. Clearly, he was still wandering the marketplace and this was, in fact, real life. "Nothing that concerns you," he answered.

Inuyasha knew he had her baited – she looked positively furious with his curt response. Rather than lashing out at him, as he expected her to (as that was their thing – fight, bicker, nag, fight), she simply 'hmphed' and walked completely in the opposite direction.

Oh, horse manure.

He'd have to go after her. If he didn't, he'd wonder – he'd spend all day, all night wondering where she might have gone off to, who she'd come to see in town, what she found interesting, what kind of noise she made when she liked a particular offering from a shop owner. And she'd get a lot of offers, beautiful as she was. He couldn't have that. He couldn't have that at all.

So, of course he trailed her, whistling nonchalantly, nodding only briefly in the general direction of those he passed on the street, calling for his attention.

Kagome glanced back and shook her head when she spotted him, though she wasn't angry if her upturned lips meant anything, anything at all. It was a teasing little smirk, a beckoning. A game. Just like their game of arguments – their game of protests, and accidental touches, their game of hidden want and unexplainable need.

"Would you kindly quit that, sir?" Kagome finally said, not bothering to even turn as she approached a particularly intriguing shop stall close to Miroku's home. He hadn't even realized they were headed that way. He sidled up next to her and plucked an apple from a basket, shining it against his shirt.

"Quit what, my dear?" He swore he heard her growl, low under her breath, a quite dangerous sound coming from such a little thing. "I'm just shopping for apples. Juicy, juicy apples. Cheers!" He held the apple up and then delved into it, smiling at the shop owner who he knew well enough and didn't care if he divulged once and a while. Inuyasha gave her a wicked smile and grabbed her hand, pulling her along the street. "Come on. To my friend's home."

"Hold on just one minute!" Kagome dug her heels into the ground and got him to stop. Inuyasha took another bite of the apple as she yanked her hand away, breath uneven and pronounced – he'd obviously been pulling her along quite fast. "You cannot just grab a woman and drag her to alleyways and street ways and otherwise, expecting her to follow! It is completely improper." She rubbed her wrist and sighed. That's when Inuyasha started seeing all kinds of things – angels, light, gold, God, too – must have been a bad apple. A really bad apple. Otherwise Kagome wouldn't be carefully lifting her skirts up to his face, wiping at the corners of his mouth with a soft, fond smile. "Apple juice. You are absolutely disgusting. An animal." Still, a little secret grin.

Inuyasha suddenly didn't care about propriety, especially since Kagome still had her ankles exposed in some random alley, shaded and out of reach from the rest of the world, the people who could watch and comment and ruin everything – this moment, this absolutely perfect and still moment where time ticked to the drumming of his Kagome ridden thoughts. He pushed forward, backing Kagome against the wall of the opposite building, relishing in the tiny gasp she released. He bathed in that gasp, took it in and tasted it – it meant something forbidden. His hands found the wall on either side of her head. He caged her in.

Inuyasha's fingers scaled her cheeks, her lids dropped, his eyes found her jaw and then her lips. "Come with me," he said, his voice registering at least an octave lower than average. He didn't bother to clear his throat; it was far too late for appearances. "Come with me right now."

"Where to?" Kagome whispered in response, though the situation didn't call for whispers. There was no one in sight, no one but them – a stolen moment for two.

"Anywhere. Anywhere at all," was all he had to say before he had her hand again and they were off.

It wasn't until Inuyasha had forcefully pushed open Miroku's door – Sango now donned in a pair of Miroku's britches as well, thankfully – seeing the two engaged in a play swordfight, laughing smiles all over, that he remembered that he had left this place occupied. Quite occupied.

"What is this?" Kagome asked, suddenly soured. "Sango? Whose clothes are those?"

Sango blushed and dropped the piece of wood she had been using to fend off Miroku letting it clatter noisily against the floor. "Mine were soiled." She gave a helpless shrug, and became suddenly interested in finger combing her lustrous hair over her shoulder.

Kagome noticed Miroku staring at Sango, high color in his cheeks, chest heaving. She was about to reprimand him but couldn't bring herself to do it – she'd had a man looking at her the exact same way only moments earlier. "Well, I suppose it was the right thing to do – wash the clothing before appearing before Lady Savanna. Who knows what mood she may have been in, seeing you in a mess."

Inuyasha stepped forward, taking hold of Miroku's play sword and turning it over in his hand, inspecting it thoroughly. "What is this all about, then? Were you two playing?" He should have added the qualifier 'like children' but didn't bother, knowing his words were teasing in their wake.

Miroku grabbed the sword back, throwing it carelessly to his desk a few feet away, giving Inuyasha the most stern look. "Never playing. I never play. You know that. We were practicing."

"For his new play," Sango clarified, now tugging at the hem of Miroku's nightshirt, hoping to stretch it a few more inches. "It's quite…lovely."

Inuyasha had never witnessed or experienced anything so awkward in his entire life and that was saying something. His friend was blushing – something he thought to be impossible – he couldn't just stand there, watch them flounder in their feelings. He had to push them, push them forward with all his might. He knew just the thing. "Say, you two should share a meal with us. There's this wonderful place just around the corner."

Kagome said a short, "No, we couldn't" at the same time Miroku said, "We have no money" and Sango muttered an embarrassed, "But my clothes."

"Of course you can, and it'll be on the house. I have some favors to cash in on." Inuyasha ushered Kagome toward the door, giving Miroku a sly grin. "And Sango, don't be absurd. You look stunning. In love, I'd say."

Sango turned to Miroku, face aflame, jaw unhinged. He caught himself from mirroring the look, shyly offering his hand. "He's right, you know. You look beautiful."

He felt right when her palm collided with his, his fingers devouring hers – hardworking calloused hand, against hardworking calloused hand. He felt the need to protect. To pull her to him, guard her from leering eyes and harsh whispered words. He wanted to hold her and never let her go, though he knew that couldn't happen. He'd already given away a thousand forevers – to one girl after another and the next – and he couldn't bear to give her just any never and forever. Sango was something different. Decidedly real. And confusing.

Did friends call friends beautiful? Did friends lose their composure when the other entered the room – did they feel as if they had a swift kick in the ribs? Did friends want to swallow the other's breath, mingle with their lips, become acquainted with their thoughts, their workings, their anything and everything all throughout?

If not, then Miroku was quickly finding himself in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. Lady Savanna be damned.

He gulped.


End file.
